Simple and Clean
by Bishounenlvr
Summary: Botan and Koenma's relationship isn't approved by his father, and things get complicated when Botan doesn't give in because of things that are more important than love. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Simple and Clean.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

"Botan, let's leave. Let's get away from the busy realm of Reikai, so we can finally be together." Koenma's arms were wrapped around my own, and I leaned back onto his chest. I wish things were as simple as Koenma made them seem, I wish we were just normal people, in a normal universe. But we're not. I knew that he had thought of this as a last attempt, a last chance at making his own dreams come true. Blackness surrounded us, and stars twinkled outside the window. A soft breeze swept through my hair, and Koenma held me closer.

"Botan, please. Let's leave this place, I can't stand it anymore." Koenma closed his eyes and savored the feeling of having Botan in his arms. How soft and delicate she was to him, and how strange that her smile could brighten up his whole day. He'd often taken strolls with her through the gardens, and had countless pictures of her stored in an album. Fate was so cruel to them, so vile and sinister to separate them for the oddest reasons. How he wished that he could just hold her forever, that they would be frozen in time for all eternity.

"Koenma, what is wrong with us staying here? I'm sure Lord Enma would understand." Botan whispered softly, even though she knew the statement was false. Koenma was heir to the throne, while she was a low class ferry girl.

"You already know why we can't do that." Koenma smiled a bittersweet one, and Botan could feel he was torn between his father and her, the girl he had loved since she first came to Reikai.

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I mean when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple."_

"I'm sorry Koenma, but I can't do that to your father, or the people of the Ningenkai. What would happen when Lord Enma finally died? There would be no one to govern, and all three worlds would die." I slowly slid myself from Koenma's grasp, and stared back with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Koenma." I slipped quietly out of his chamber, glancing back just once over my shoulder before I left. I could see a shadow of Koenma on the bed, and could make out his head that hung warily between his shoulders.

"Botan." He said, sensing I was still there. "Do you love me?" The answer came right to me, but I knew that it wouldn't solve anything. I looked up at Koenma, his body sitting there on the bed, full of hope, and it broke my heart to say "No." I could see my own tears glistening as they fell, but this was the only way. "No, Koenma. I don't, and never will." I fled right then, leaving him speechless on his bed. The lines of sorrow and pain that were on his face followed me back to my room, and imprinted the image in my mind.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

"Botan, why do you do this to yourself, and to him?" Hinageshi, my ferry friend had heard me crying for the third time that month, and came in to comfort me.

"It would never work. No matter where we went or how we hid, it just wouldn't work." My eyes glazed over and I stared at the ceiling.

"Do you love him, Botan?" asked Hinageshi.

"Yes. Very much." I buried myself in my white pillow, and hugged my blanket close to my body. I scrunched into a ball and remained silent for a few moments, a mental film of what had just happened playing in my head. "Why? Why!?" I screamed into the sheets, too tired to cry anymore.

"Botan," Hinageshi spoke, but I just ignored her.

"Just go away Hinageshi. Just go away!" I screamed as tears slowly flowed down my cheeks. I could almost taste them as they slid down, and with each one, my heart ached more and more.

_The daily things that keep us busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

"Botan," Koenma had been trying to get my attention for the past week, and came running behind me.

"Go away." I muttered, walking faster.

"You're not getting away this time," Koenma held onto me forcefully, and turned me to face him. My eyes filled up again, and I sunk into his arms.

"Botan, what's wrong?" His voice softened, and his eyes filled with worry. His arms still held me tightly, almost effortlessly in the dimly lit hallway. He gently set me on the hard marble tiles, and sat down himself.

"Why don't you love me?" he asked, his voice stern.

"I," stammering I continued, "I just don't. And I never will." My voice echoed coldly through the hall, and Koenma slowly got up.

"I will be going then." He said in a monotone, his face shadowed.

Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go 

I had my mind set. I was leaving. I had already packed my bags, and took one last look at Koenma sleeping. He was so peaceful at that time, now having to think of work, or our relationship.

"Goodbye Koenma." I said, and I had a strange feeling that he heard me. I knew I would never forget him, but some things just don't have a happy ending.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_


End file.
